Spend Another Night
by Sundance
Summary: Songfic to "Spend Another Night" Buffy and Spike's first time. Written pre-musical.


A/N: This switches back and forth between Buffy's room and the Bronze. I'm also attempting to put this down the way I see it in my head, which means it's suppossed to be like an actual episode of BtVS (meaning no nudity, no graphic movement.) It is therefore extremely hard to write, so please be gentle. I also recomend listening to "Spend Another Night" by Billy Gilman to get the full effect of the story.  
  
NOTE AGAIN: I started this a while back, before Buffy even died the second time, and finished it a little before the musical. Naturally, things are a bit different.  
  
  
  
~BRONZE  
  
Buffy sat in the Bronze, watching all the happy couples dance to the beat of a song she'd never heard. Over there were Willow and Tara, carefree; there were Xander and Anya, so in love. A slow song started, and a man in black walked up to her.  
  
***I instantly knew when I saw you  
***You and I would be forever  
  
"Care to dance, Pet?" Buffy rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, right, Spike."  
"No, I mean it," the vampire pressed. "You could use a good dance. C'mon." He held out his hand. With a sigh, she took it. Spike led Buffy out to the dance floor and took her in his arms. Slowly, they began to sway to the music.  
  
***Hearts never apart, true from the start  
***To each other and together  
  
~BEDROOM  
  
***There's nothing we can't do  
  
"Are you sure about this, Buffy? I don't want to force you into anything you don't want."  
  
***And until the end of time  
  
"I'm sure, Spike." She smiled softly. "I love you."  
  
***If you tell me you'll be mine  
  
He swept her into his arms, their lips meeting easily. She was so warm to him, and he was so cold to her, yet neither cared. They needed each other.  
  
***I'm never gonna spend another night  
  
~BRONZE  
  
They fit perfectly into each other's arms, and swaying to the slow sweet song was like a dream come true....  
  
***Without you in my dreams  
  
Though she'd never admit it how much she wanted it.  
  
***For the rest of my life  
  
~BEDROOM  
  
***I'm gonna reach out to you honestly and try  
***To give you what you need  
  
"I couldn't love you more, Buffy." His face was so close....  
  
***With all of my might  
  
and his voice held enough honesty to bring tears to her eyes.  
  
***Nothing has ever felt so real and so right  
***I'm never gonna spend another night  
  
She looked like an angel, hair beneith her. He wondered how he had become so lucky.  
  
***Without you in my dreams  
  
"Spike," she whispered. "Spike...."  
  
~BRONZE  
  
"I didn't know you were such a good dancer," she stumbled, looking for words.  
"Aw, plenty of other things I'm good at," he replied with a wicked grin.  
  
***You are so in my heart  
  
~BEDROOM  
  
His cheek pressed against the warmth of her breasts.  
  
***That even alone in the dark  
  
He loved her heartbeat.   
  
***I can feel the light of our love shining  
  
She loved his burning icy skin.  
  
~BRONZE  
  
He lowered his head, lips by her ear, and sang along.  
  
***We are so meant to be  
***That we're definately destiny  
***And there's no denying  
  
~BEDROOM  
  
She arched up, and he moved with her, arms tight around her body.  
  
***That I love you  
***Though it's so cliche  
  
Their lips met again, with more tenderness this time.  
  
***There's nothing else to say  
  
~BRONZE  
  
"You know Billy Gilman?" He shrugged.  
"Call it a guilty pleasure."  
  
***I'm never gonna spend another night  
  
She laughed and let her head rest on his chest.  
  
***Without you in my dreams  
***For the rest of my life  
  
~BEDROOM  
  
***I'm gonna reach out to you honestly and try  
  
His face transformed, and she ran her fingers along his cheeks.  
  
***To give you what you need  
  
With a sound of passion and struggle,   
  
***With all of my might  
  
the ridges fell away.  
  
***Nothing has ever felt so real and so right  
  
"Buffy!" he cried.  
"Spike!" She lifted her head, and bit into his sholder, tears falling again. He collapsed on top of her.  
  
~BRONZE  
  
He laid his head on top of her's and sang again.  
  
***So I'm never gonna, never gonna  
***Never gonna spend another night  
***Without you in my dreams  
***I'm never gonna spend another night.  
  
~BEDROOM  
  
She stroked his hair, smoothed his brow, and realized that what she had said before was true. She really did love him.  
  
~BRONZE  
"So," Buffy said curiously, "Where do we go from here?" 


End file.
